


Home

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Bull2016
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Benny Colon isn’t feeling well. Jason Bull takes matters into his own hands and invites him to stay at his brownstone for a long weekend. Also there is some extra love and attention given .





	1. Chapter 1

“ Damn it.” Benny Colon muttered as he turned on the water in the shower . The bar of designer men’s soap slid out of his hand and down to the tile floor.   
“ I can help you with that.” Jason Bull said as he stepped into the big stall behind the shorter man quietly.  
“ All right . It is your fancy soap anyway.” Benny shrugged. Then the water came on and Benny stuck his head under the jets for a minute slowly. He could feel the kinks working their way out of his neck little by little.  
“ Well I know you’re coming down with something for sure counselor since this is the first shower you’ve wanted in two days. “  
“ It’s a long weekend go figure.”  
“ You always get grumpy when it’s cold season Benny.” Jason nuzzled the shorter mans neck while rubbing some of his Bvlgari soap gently on Benny’s shoulders in slow circles under the water.for a few minutes.  
“ Because I sound like crap for a month when it gets brought into TAC. You know last winter I had more judges offering me hot tea than threatening me with contempt.” Benny attempted snark but there wasn’t much heat in it at the moment.  
“ Well then I know what you need this weekend. A warm fuzzy blanket or two ans my arms . I might have even brought some of your things that you like to be lazy in over here and even your cat what is his name , oh yes Thunder.”   
“ You spoil me when I stay here. I think I might have a cold coming on. I just feel kind of rundown and achy. Nothing some good sleep won’t fix. “. The two men stayed in the shower for a while and Jason nuzzled Benny’s neck a little under the spray . Then they finished and stepped out of the water to dry off. Benny toweled Jason’s bake off for him and gently patted his butt dry . He smiled when he saw the boxers Jason was wearing . Ones with tiny Bulls on them that were a joke form last years Secret Santa at TAC.” He didnf know Jason had actually kept them .   
When they walked into the bedroom together , Benny’s face softened . He saw his hoodie from law school and some sweatpants on the bed. “ Bull.” His face softened.  
“ I know you want to sleep in something warm when you’re sick so I got those from your place too.”  
Benny kisses his cheek. “ Thank you you remember everything.” Benny pulled the blankets down on his side of the big bed and slowly got in. He slept on his left side usually with his back toward Jason when they spent the night together .  
The blankets lifted up and Jason slid into his part of the bed. “ Come here.” He wrapped him arm around he smaller mans waist and then the lights in the room clicked off. The skylight was on and some stars could be seen.  
“ Hmm there’s my personal radiator.” “ You’re so snug.” Benny said sleepily.”  
“ Go to sleep my wounded pitbull. You’ll feel much better tommorrow.”  
“ Yeah.” Then Benny’s brown eyes closed and his breathing relaxed though there was a little congestion in it.  
Jason would get him back on his feet . He always knew just how to do it..


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny wakes up with a head cold but Bull is there and will be glad to help him feel better .

The next morning :  
Benny woke up and blinked for a moment. Then he remembered he had spent the night at Bulls. He tried to breathe in through his nose and found that it was stuffed up. “ Shit.” He mumbled with a nasal sound to his voice. Then there were footsteps coming into the bedroom. “ Well that’s pleasant language when you’re just waking up Benny.”  
“ I can’t breathe through my nose Jason. “. Benny said softly.  
“ Well then good thing I had some of Izzy’s cold care tea around from Bella Colon and yes I squirted honey into it even though it is apple cinnamon flavored . I had a mug myself .”  
Jason placed a tray on the bed across the area where Benny was sitting up a little. There was a covered plate on it and some orange juice besides a mug that read Full of Bull.   
Benny smiled. “ Breakfast in bed? That’s so nice thank you really.”  
“ Seems like you deserve it. You’ve been living on granola and yogurt since your suit pants got tight and I think you can indulge in a little comfort food since you’re sick,”  
Benny lifted the cover off of the plate. “ Blueberry and banana pancakes. My thing I indulge in when Izzy and I have brunch once a month. Thank you .” He ran his hand gently over Jason’s jaw. “ You didn’t shave today either?” A little grin moved across his lips.  
“ Well it is Saturday and I don’t have anywhere to be that requires me to be well unscruffy. I plan to give you my undivided attention while you are in my bed Mr. Colon.”  
“ I guess I had better have my breakfast then before it gets cold. And I see you also have some cold medicine on this tray.” Benny’s eyebrow went up.  
“ It’s just some nasal spray to help your sinuses and an counter decongestant. Should help you start to kick whatever nasty thing is taking up residence in your nose.”  
Benny nodded and ate some of his oancakes slowly. “ These are perfect. “  
Jason smiled and sat down on the other side of the bed beside him. “ I’m glad you like them. I haven’t made pancakes in a while and I was afraid I might be a little rusty. My sister liked them with raspberries or sometimes apple cinnamon ones.” His voice trailed off for a moment.  
“ That month is coming up isn’t it? I’m here if you need me all right .”  
Bull nodded . “ I know I think she would like you Benny. Even though I was older she thought it was her job to protect me. And then I couldn’t when she needed me most.” He swallowed some of his own tea for a moment.  
“ It’s all right to hurt. “. Benny held his hand and ran his fingers up Jason’s arm gently .  
“ You always know.” Jason said softly.  
“ Well sometimes you wear your heart on your sleeve Dr.Bull. But only when I get to be the one who is alone with you to see it.”


End file.
